


Alex Danvers vs Social Media

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silly, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: Alex has never been much of a fan of social media but, nonetheless, Maggie signs her up to Snapchat. It's Snapchat, it's harmless, right? Wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little idea for a fic that I couldn't help but write! Would love to know what you guys thought and if I should write some more silly/fun fics like this x

‘And you…are…officially on _Snapchat_. Welcome to the 21 st century, babe.’

‘I still don’t know why I needed to be, though.’

‘Because I am and I want another way to see your pretty face.’ Tapping through the _add friends_ section, Maggie added her own username to her girlfriend’s list of friends. ‘And you’re now able to.’

Kara, who had been sitting across the room engrossed in the film that Alex and Maggie had long given up on watching, looked up, phone in hand. ‘Maggie, what’s your snap name? And Alex’s too, even though she’ll probably never use it. I’ll add ya.’

‘ _MaggaySawyer01_.’

‘Hm…nothing’s coming up.’

‘ _Mag-gay_ , Kara. M-A-G-G-A-Y.’

‘ _Oh_ …as in _gay_ , gotcha.’

‘’Atta girl,’ Maggie smiled.

‘And added. Alex’s?’

‘ _GiantNerdDanvers_.’

‘Now, that I can spell.’

Alex frowned, although not overly surprised. ‘Seriously? That’s the name you chose?’

‘You said yourself that you’re probably never gonna use it, so what’s the harm?’ Maggie said, grinning.

‘There’s no harm, just further evidence that my girlfriend is about as mature as a third-grader.’

‘Third-graders wouldn’t send you the sort of photos that I will, I assure you,’ Maggie’s teasing smirk sent Alex’s heart a flutter. ‘There’s also this thing called stories which you can upload snaps to, and they last a whole day and you can watch them as often as you want. For example, here’s mine.’

There was only one image, timestamped twelve hours ago and of Alex, fast asleep in bed, captioned _‘My sleeping angel <3’_. It was so cheesy but so perfect and Alex couldn’t help but wonder how many times she had appeared in her girlfriend’s story without her knowing. ‘I was not aware that photo was taken…but I thank you for the caption.’

Maggie smiled. ‘You’re welcome, baby. And here’s your sister’s story,’ she said, tapping through a series of uncaptioned ten second snaps, ‘which is apparently just photos of random dogs she sees in public.’

Kara looked up, beaming. ‘How adorable was that little pug though?’

It was, Alex agreed, although she strongly sensed that unauthorised photos of other people’s pets were the only thing that her sister ever snapchatted about. ‘So, that’s it? Snaps and stories?’

Maggie nodded. ‘That’s it. So easy, I’m pretty sure that even you could use it.’

‘I use complex technology every single day, Maggie. I’m sure I can use _Snapchat_ without any problems.’ Though, if given the chance, she’d take fancy guns and gadgets over social media any day.

‘Okay, okay, just teasing you,’ Maggie laughed, returning to the _add friends_ section and entering a bunch of usernames.

Alex’s eyes narrowed. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Adding the rest of the gang so that, when they see that I got you on _Snapchat_ , they can buy me the beer that they promised me.’

‘Really? How old are you guys?’

‘Hm-mm, could you keep that same expression so I can send everyone a snap with that question.’

 

/  /  /

 

As she had promised, Alex had grabbed another couple of beers on her way back from the bathroom and placed one in the waiting outstretched hand of her love.

‘Where’s Kara? She asked as she plonked herself down on the sofa beside Maggie.

‘There was a car crash on the highway.’

Alex nodded. ‘Okay, figured as much. Perfect timing, in a way. I mean, not the crash, that’s horrible and I hope everyone is okay, obviously, but she’s off saving lives when you’ll have gotten a little something from moi.’

‘Beer?’ Maggie took a sip before placing the bottle down.

‘No! A little snappy snap.’

Looking unconvinced, Maggie checked her phone which sat on the coffee table in front of her. ‘I have received nothing.’

_Wasn’t the whole point of Snapchat was that it was instant?_ ‘Oh, okay. Maybe it will come through shortly but I sent you a little something...from the bathroom.’

‘ _Snapchat_ ’s instant babe. You sure you sent it?’

‘Definitely.’

Maggie took the phone from Alex, typing in the passcode that she had been given the very rare honour of being entrusted with. ‘Lemme see…Alex, baby girl…what _exactly_ did you send? And are you okay with Winn seeing it?’

‘What?’

‘You sent it to Winn, Alex. Not me, _Winn_.’

Oh _. Oh God_. ‘Please tell me you’re kidding.’

‘Please tell me what you sent,’ Maggie pleaded.

‘You know…a private picture…with a private caption.’

‘How private?’

‘You know…naked private…petname private.’

‘Please tell me you didn’t.’

‘I-I--.’

‘Oh God, he’s opened it. _Oh God_ …that’s it. My life is over if you used the name I think you used.’

‘Your life is over? I sent Winn a nude!’

‘So it was _that_ nickname?’

‘Relax, it wasn’t that one, _Frecklebutt_ ,’ Alex said, wishing that it had been just her butt that she had sent to Winn. ‘This is exactly why I stay away from social media.’

‘Yeah, I’m regretting my part in this now too, don’t worry,’ Maggie glanced back at the phone. ‘Well, he hasn’t sent anything back. Maybe that’s a good thing?’

‘I guess? I mean we won’t know unless I message him asking him how much he enjoyed my boob--.’ Alex was cut off by a gust of wind and an alarmed looking Kara, just back from saving the day.

She had her hands up as she shook her head. ‘I don’t think I even want to know what the hell has happened.’

 

/  /  /

 

There was two ways to go about work the next day. Joke about the situation or ignore it completely, living in hope that the snap of her bare breasts had somehow slipped Winn’s mind.

Naturally, Alex ignored it completely and Winn had too, in the brief instances that their paths crossed that day.

Work circumstances had brought a rather sheepish Maggie into the DEO that day and she too chose to ignore, acknowledging Winn with a quick _hey_ and no more. She had some evidence from a recent case that the DEO had requested from her precinct and, as the go between for the NCPD and the DEO, Maggie had been the one to bring it over.

J’onn smiled as Maggie approached. ‘Detective.’

But someone couldn’t help themselves and whispered a small, ‘ _Dimples_.’

Alex’s face burned.

Maggie wanted to run.

‘What was that Mr Schott?’ J’onn asked.

‘I, uh, she has dimples and she’s a detective. Cute nickname for her, don’t you think? ‘Cause alliteration?’

J’onn looked over at Maggie and then at Alex and then grimaced. ‘Maggie, when your girlfriend tells you she doesn’t do social media, please listen to her because I don’t want to know these… _things_.’ He grabbed the plastic evidence bag from Maggie’s hand and left promptly.

‘Try calling me that again, Schott and see what happens.’

‘What? It’s kinda cute, and it’s so nice to see Alex so happy!’

Alex frowned. ‘Yeah, yeah, drop the act, Schott. What did you really think?’

‘I, uh,’ his eyes darted from Alex to Maggie then back to Alex. ‘Will your girlfriend kick my ass if I say what I really thought?’

Maggie answered for herself. ‘She’ll kick your ass regardless.’

Winn’s eyes were wide, but he continued. ‘Rock and a hard place, guys. But Alex, I’ll be honest – I won’t be mad if you accidentally sent me another.’

It was a compliment, yes and, yes, it had technically been her fault but she still slapped him on the back of the head as she passed him, on her way to take _Detective Dimples_ ’ arm and escape this madness for her lunch break. ‘There won’t be another because I’m deleting that damn app.’


End file.
